What If What I Want Makes You Sad?
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio had been separated at birth? What if exorcists weren't the only one's who knew Yuri bore Satan's children, and Shiro hadn't been the one to find Rin? Would they still meet one day? Would Yukio be an exorcist? Would Rin ascend to his father's throne?
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold and burned when you inhaled. Snow fell around the pair, fell in their hair and decorated their jackets. Their footsteps crunched the snow as they ran, Kurikara making a gentle clack as it bounced against Shiro's jacket. Snowmen stood in front of a cave and they looked to each other, expressing their plan wordlessly. Shiro blew the heads off of them quickly, his gun steaming in the cold air. They encroached on the cave area, the warmth swallowing them up welcomingly.

"Yuri!" Shiro ran to her side, the woman was pallid in her face, her hair stuck to her forehead, and a baby in her arm.

"This is Yukio," she gestured to the pale child in her right arm. "Rin," she said in a voice Shiro almost didn't hear. He looked around but there was no one else. She moved her left arm before her head fell back against the pillow, her eyes open as if in a state of eternal awareness, but she was gone.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, voice hard.

"You were told to kill the mother and her twins. Well, she expired already and the other is no where to be found. Possibly she didn't birth that one, possibly is got away." Shiro glared at the child, wanting to hate it, wanting to uphold his vow to the true cross, but this, he realized, was not what he signed up for. This was a human baby.

"He's just a baby." Shiro said softly. Mephisto laughed loudly, grasping his stomach, the wild curl atop his head bouncing with the jerky movements of his body. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What had you expected Fujimoto?" He asked, his voice still laced with humor.

"He's the spawn of Satan. He shouldn't be this human."

"Maybe he took after his mother," Mephisto theorized.

"Even if he took after Satan... What would happen if he was raised by humans?"

"You aren't seriously considering that are you?" His gloved finger was pointed at the paladin, his drooping eyes alert at the possibility Shiro was suggesting. "You would raise the son of satan?"

"I'll never know if I don't try."

"You are contemplating a experiment that could jeopardize humanity." Mephisto paused. "Shall I propose a wager?" Shiro nodded. "If you can raise that child, and he does not ascend to his father's throne or be taken over by his demonic side you win. If he does become demonic or a danger to the world, I win and I shall claim his life." Shiro's forehead creased. _If he becomes a threat, the vatican will kill him even if Mephisto doesn't._

"Okay."

"Alright then. We shall tell Egin and the vatican his daughter was killed along with the children she bore. It works out well this way. If you had decided to keep both it could have aroused suspicion of you. And myself I suppose."

"You're already suspicious," Shiro said, taking Yuri's cold hand off her infant. The baby boy she ha named Yukio was crying as he was pulled from his mother's arms. Shiro cradled him against his chest, wrapping him in his thick coat and the newborn's crying quelled. Mephisto took the mother up and Shiro didn't even question the strange man. With the baby cacooned in against his chest he and Mephisto departed the cave. Outside was a grave already prepared, that Mephisto laid the departed exorcist in.

"Shall we say a word?" Mephisto asked as the dirt fell in around the brunette woman.

"He needs out of this cold." Mephisto took a rock and planted it in the earth at the head of the grave before following Shiro to the cabin Yuri had once lived in.

"I had expected them to kill that one," the yellow eyed man said from atop the hill, an overlooker on the situation. "We'll need to acquire that sword," he said, using his wiggling finger to play with the glowing baby in his arms. "Let's go Rin."

**So... what do you think? Reviews? Yeah. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Shiro asked as the baby cried in his arms. Mephisto was lounged in a rocking chair in the corner of the living room, his fingers pressed to his eyes in irritation that Yukio had been crying nonstop for hours.

"What are you planning to tell the order about this child?" Shiro stayed silent, unsure of how he would explain his new family member.

"I don't know."

"Don't you have all the answers," Mephisto said sarcastically. "The paladin is going to raise an infant? Why don't you just let me kill it now, save it the misery."

"Shut up." Yukio has exhausted himself with crying and was sleeping against Shiro's chest, his little head against the thick jacket. "What do you think happened to the other one." Shiro asked.

"We can only hope it died with her." Shiro looked to the setting sun through his amber glasses, casting a vibrant image of the sky, a beautiful painting of the world, darkening as the sun dipped beyond the horizon. Mephisto smiled, "if someone else found it, then the sun may be setting on Assiah." Shiro glared at him.

"If something happens to me, you'll protect him," Shiro said quietly.

"I suppose. Our bet was about his life not yours." Shiro's phone went off in his jacket.

"Fujimoto." His eyes widened and he scowled.

"What is it?" Mephisto asked when he snapped the phone shut.

"We should've kept Kurikara with us here." Shiro said solemnly.

"Eh?"

"The high priest just informed me it's been stolen."

"Yeah, you stole it from them."

"I gave it back when I realized I wouldn't need it to kill the children."

"So it has been reclaimed by an outside party? Very interesting," Mephisto mused. "How shall you react if his father comes to reclaim him?" Mephisto pointed to the dark haired bundle.

"He's my son now. I'll protect him and raise him as such."

"Daddy!" Yukio wailed as he ran into the house, his thick framed glasses held tight in his little fist.

"What's wrong?" He held up his shattered glasses. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Wanyuudo hit me again," he said beginning to cry. Shiro picked up the five year old and cradled him.

"Do you want to read a book?" His wet teal eyes looked up at his father, nodding excitedly. Shiro walked over to the bookshelf, picking up a rather ragged picture book and opening it, allowing Yukio to crawl up on his lap. "This is a story from over a thousand years ago..." He remember the first time he read this book to his young child.

_"Ah!" Yukio had jumped down, running screaming out of the room when the picture book showed the demon. Shiro was confused for a moment, but looking at the picture he thought maybe he understood why Yukio was distraught. He stood to follow the wailing three year old, his heavy shoes trudging about the wood floor, scuffing as he walked down the hallway to the playroom. The little brown haired child was curled up in the middle of the green floor sobbing. _

_ "Yukio?" He asked from the hallway. _

_ "I don't wanna see these scary things anymore." Shiro walked over, kneeling before the weeping kid. He put his hand on Yukio's head and the surprised turquoise eyes looked up at him. _

_ "Why don't you join me?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Study exorcism with me. Learn not to be afraid of those things. Be stronger than them."_

_ "Me.. strong?" He sniffed. Shiro held out his hand, grasping the tiny hand in his strong hold. _

_ "You know what you see, they're demons."_

_ "Demons?" _

_ "Yes. Exorcists get rid of them. We protect people from them. The ones you see won't hurt you, but some will, and you can help protect people from those dangerous ones."_

_ "Is Satan a demon?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Will I have to fight him?" His tiny voice was frantic. _Oh my child... One day... Perhaps I'll tell you... Of your true father...

_"Satan can't come to Assiah." _

_ "He can't?"_

_ "He can't possess anything strong enough to hold his soul."_

_ "Are you strong enough?" _

_ "Haha," he chuckled deeply. "No human is." _

"What would you do if you met the demon from the story?" Shiro asked his young son.

"I'd kill it. He hurt that village," he said confidently.

"I think you're old enough now," Shiro said, plopping his hand on the soft brunette's hair.

"For what?"

"It's time to go to school," Shiro said, pulling an old key from his jacket.

"Why are you putting it in the closet?" Yukio asked, confused as to why his old man was unlocking an already unlocked door, and to a closet no less. Shiro opened the white door, revealing the dingy green walls and floral carpet. "Whoa..." Shiro walked forward, heading into the new area.

"Come on Yukio," Shiro said, pulling the child out of his reverie. He snapped up and ran after his dad, watching the thick coat sway behind him. _My dad looks like a super hero._ He thought. _And I'm gonna be like him!_

**Okay, so if you have any ideas feel free to send them in! I'd love different ideas, I feel like all my stories start to look the same after awhile lol. Anyway, reviews please, hope you like! I'm gonna try and update frequently, maybe short chapters but still often. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Shura," Shiro said as he walked into his classroom, a young teenager in a jean skirt and bikini top was lounged in his chair, her feet propped up on his desk.

"Where the hell have you been Shiro?" She complained loudly. "Who's the brat?" She stood, walking over so she could tower over the young boy.

"This is my son. Yukio."

"What's he doing here?" She asked, cocking her hip at the elder man.

"He's going to train to be an exorcist." Shura fell back against the desk laughing and Yukio scowled at her, already now liking the girl.

"This little whimp? Bwahaah!"

"If nothing else he could become an excellent doctor. I think he'll excel in combat when he's a little older."

"I don't even think that kid could hold a gun, much less wield a sword."

"Did you need something Shura?"

"Arthur is looking for you." Shiro grimaced. He didn't like the arc knight. "I don't like that cocky bastard."

"Watch him for a minute then. I'll be back."

"Dad!" Yukio cried as Shiro shut the door. Shura picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Geeze you're one tiny kid. How old are you?" She put his face within inches of her magenta eyes.

"You're beautiful. But you're personality is ugly." Yukio said. She dropped him on the ground and he landed on his butt. She crossed her arms at him, swinging her head to the sideand scowling, her pink hair obscuring her eyes from view.

"You don't know me chicken." He gripped the carpet in his little fists, staring at her defiantly thought she wasn't even looking.

"And you don't know me." She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously how old are ya?"

"Four. I'll be five next month."

"Damn smart there chicken."

"Yukio." He said firmly.

"Whatever chicken. I'm Shura Kirigakire. I'm fifteen." She extended a hand to him, both in greeting and as an offer to help him up. He picked himself up, straightening out his sweater and dusting off his pants. The whole building looked filthy and he didn't even want to imagine what he'd gotten all over his pants. "Wanna explore kid?" She asked, her eyes glinting with mischief. Yukio's little heart pounded. He was afraid, but excited. He nodded, his lips pursed and his fists clenched. _What are you thinking Shiro,_ Shura thought, shaking her head as she walked out, her ponytail swishing across her bare back. She took him to the gym room, where a group of four kids were observing a pair of students running from an enormous frog with red eyed. "Whoops. That's my class." She grabbed Yukio's arm and pulled him away before anyone saw her unique hair and recognized she was skipping.

"You're skipping?" He asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"Close your mouth kid. I don't do well in classrooms. Probably why I'm still an exwire but whatever haha." Adrenaline burned in his veins. _So this is what it's like... To do something new... Something that scares you..._ "Oy Neuhaus sensai!" She called out to a tall man with an eyepatch.

"Shouldn't you be in cram school Shura?" He asked in a deep voice, his one eyes traveling down to Yukio. "Who's this?"

"Shiro's kid. I'm babysittin," she said, pointing a thumb proudly at herself.

"Not his best decision," Neuhaus said as he walked past them, his trenchcoat shrouding him in dark mystery. Blood dripped from his sleeve, staining the already filthy carpet with another variety, another drop of life, another experience.

"What happened to his arm?" Yukio asked, having noticed the blood.

"He's a tamer. Draws blood to fight. Guess he didn't get patched up too well," she said. Her tone as lackadaisical as if mutilating your arms to fight should come across as absolutely normal to a four year old child. "He lost his wife nearly six years ago. Been quite a scary man since."

"What happened?" Yukio asked. Shura just shook her head, exercising a small amount of good judgment by not telling him the details of Michelle's untimely death.

"AH!" Rin screamed, throwing his fist at the kid. A hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back so his hit didn't harm the other child. A tongue clicked from behind him and he looked at the golden eyed man.

"What have I told you about hitting young man?" He asked, his voice smooth like honey and his hair golden and wavy like sunshine. Rin narrowed his eyes and snapped his head back to the kid, snarling to scare away the child. He was grabbed by the chin and gently forced to look back in the direction of his reprimander.

"He was being mean. It's his fault." Rin said, his gaze to the floor.

"Then he's a bad person. Don't make yourself look like a bad person by attacking him Rin." He took the boy's hand and led him out of the school.

"If I'm not supposed to fight other kids why do you teach my at home?"

"For when you're older kid."

"Why when I'm older?"

"Because you're destined for great things."

"Okay Lucifer."

"Would you not call me that in public," he said calmly.

"Pft. Fine _nii-san._" He stuck his tongue out and smiled at his brother. Rin knew he was adopted. His mother had passed away when he was born and his father was unable to come to him, so his older brother watched over him. He liked his brother. He picked him up from school and taught him how to fight. He quelled his anger and read him stories. If Rin hadn't been told he would've taken this man to be his father. Lucifer had opted out of raising the child in ignorance and told him the truth about his parentage. Almost the truth. He wanted to educate the child about demons in his own light before he told the kid who his father really was. Before he told him who he was. His father, the demon king of Gehenna itself. And his brother, the king of light and second most powerful demon, one of the eight kings below his father Satan. No. The child didn't need to know that yet.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, it is much appreciated. I hope to update and see you all again soon! If you have any suggestions send a message or leave a comment and I'll see what I can do**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yukio?" Shiro called down the hall. His groggy eyes slowly opened, taking in the dark and blurry room. He picked up his thick glasses and swung his lanky legs over the edge. "Are you up?"

"Yes dad," he yelled. He put on his white button up and dark pants, only seven years old and looking mid twenties in his fashion. He was top of his class. His hair was rather shaggy and his eyes bright. He walked to the kitchen and seated himself at the table, opening a book as his father prepared "breakfast." Neither of them were adept cooks. Hell none of them in the monastery were. It was a bunch of guys, who Yukio had found out recently were all exorcists. It was his first day of school after Summer break. And after school, his first day of official cram school. He would start out a page, and eventually work his way up to exwire, the rank Shura currently held. He never told anyone, but his ambition was to one day rise above her, to gain the rank of paladin. In his perfect imagination, his father simply steps down, saying he's too old to babysit and chase demons, not because he was gone, just because he was retired. Yukio's perfect imagination had been shifting farther and farther from reality since he was born. In reality, a four year old child cried in his bed every night as demons crawled around his room. In reality, an infant screamed at the floating forms around him no one seemed to notice. In reality, he was going to learn how to wield a gun and annihilate demons at age seven. In an perfect imaginary world, he had a mother. Perhaps even a brother or a sister. Shiro was still his father. Shiro was all he could imagine as his father. Yukio knew he was adopted. Shiro was a priest, and a holy one. He did not sleep with women, so he could not conceive a child. He had worked that out in his head before his father even told him he was from another family.

_"Yukio. I think you should know something." His enormous teal eyes looked up from the book at his grey haired father. _

_ "What is it daddy?" He asked, dog earing his page and closing the book. _

_ "Your mother passed when she had you," he said slowly. Yukio watched him, his eyes confused. He had been told that before. He knew the fate of his mother, but he did not know why the familiar story would cause the expression on Shiro's face. "I'm not your father either." _

_ "I know." Shiro's jaw dropped comically. _

_ "What? How? Who told you?" He immediately began scanning the visible rooms, looking for the other monastery folk so he could murder them for telling his child such a delicate secret. _

_ "You're a priest. Priests don't have wives. People who don't have wives can't conceive babies. You're a good man, and a good priest, so I knew I couldn't be your kid." His father's jaw was on the table. He knew the kid was smart but damn. This was insane. He was only five for Christ's sake! Would he ever tell Yukio who his real father is? Yes. He was far too intelligent to keep something like that from. He would find out. Somehow. Even if the only ones that knew were himself, the other monastery goers and Mephisto; Yukio would find out. _

_ "Do you know who your father is?" Yukio's brow tightened, creasing at the center as he thought. _

_ "I'm guessing a demon. Since you found me it must have been while you were on duty. I'm thinking a pretty bad one, since you're paladin, they wouldn't send you after a little ole demon. They'd send you to knock out the big threats."_

_ "Nothing gets past you does it?" What would the other twin have been like? Shiro thought, would they have gotten alone? Would he have helped Yukio stand up to bullies? Would he have been Yukio's bully? _

_ "I've thought about this a lot," he said, picking up his book again. _

_ "Your father isn't just a demon," Yukio regained focus on his dad. "He was _the_ demon."_

_ "Satan." Yukio said softly. Then he shrugged. "A person isn't just defined by nature. Or by nurture. I suppose I have some rotten genes," he smiled, his left bottom tooth recently lost and the spot vacant. "but I have a great dad."_

The sun was bright as the midnight haired boy chased the green haired child around the playground, his skinned knees and bandages visible with his navy shorts and white tee. His golden hair swayed in the sun as he watched them, Rin grabbing the maroon shirt of the green haired child and dancing in victory at having caught him in their game of tag.

"It's been a long time brother." He looked up at the flamboyant, purple haired, cream suited demon who's lips were curled up in a smirk.

"Hello Samael." (Samael is Mephisto's true name). Mephisto frowned at the name, preferring his alias.

"What are you planning Lucifer?" Mephisto asked, twirling his umbrella on the ground.

"He has talents."

"He's satan's spawn of course he does. I helped you seal them." Mephisto said, recalling his assistance in locking Rin's flames into Kurikara when he was an infant. He couldn't fathom why Lucifer didn't just allow the child to run around in hiding clad in his blue flamed glory, why he insisted on raising him in a human environment when he was so obviously demonic. Mephisto liked to know things. That's why he was there. He detested Lucifer. They never got along, but Mephisto didn't like to be in the dark. He liked to know where all the pieces fell, where they were all going, and he liked to play with them as they moved.

"Have you ever seen Amaimon so docile?" Lucifer asked, gesturing to the bantering children. One would never guess they were both descendants of the dark lord satan just by looking at their mannerisms.

"I see. He didn't just inherit Father's flame." Mephisto clicked a couple pieces together in his head, trying to put together this damn puzzle.

**Alrighty, sorry it took awhile, I had a hell of a week. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, it means a lot **

**Love yall! lifehouse fanatic 2011**


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers echoed through the room as Yukio, a boy of seven, entered the class of people near twice his age. He sat down next to a young man with dark hair swept across his right eye, his bright green one shining as well as the earring in his left ear as he looked at the child. He held out his hand, the large green and white jacket covering his arms up to his wrist and a dog tag jingling against his chest, a gentle smile on his beautiful face. Yukio's jaw was tight with nerves as he stiffly outstretched his own hand, his thin pale arms near the color of his button down tee-shirt.

"Yukio Fujimoto," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Rai Ichimoku." He took his hand briefly and turned back to the front. Yukio swept his hand across his forehead, removing the accumulating nervous sweat.

"Good morning," Shiro said as he entered the room.

"Good morning." The class of five responded.

"Kaoru Tsubaki." He called, beginning role for the first day.

"Hai."

"Tsugumi Nakasukassa."

"Hai."

"Rai Ichimoku."

"Yukio Fujimoto."

"Hai." Yukio said, his voice strong. He could feel the eyes on him, sizing up the child, connecting his and the Paladin's identical last names, wondering what his connection was to the teacher.

"Light Miyazaki."

"Hai."

"Alright. Welcome to anti-demon pharmacology." Yukio listened attentively, though most of this class he already knew. His father had been teaching him medicinal techniques since he was four, letting him stand beside him as he treated wounded exorcists, sometimes even letting him do some of the patching himself when some of his closer friends were in. Shiro had been hesitant to let Yukio start studying exorcism so young, fearing the other students would torment him. He already got bullied enough at regular school as it was. He was able to put it off until he was seven and had a little bit of physical training, but the child was stubborn and could not wait until the usual age of fifteen to enter cram school.

_"Dad." The child asked from across the dinner table._

_ "Yea Yukio?"_

_ "When does cram school start?" The now five year old asked as he ate. _

_ "A few days before regular school does. Why?"_

_ "I wanna be ready."_

_ "Why don't you just learn from me for awhile? Most kids don't start learning exorcism until they're fifteen. They do a lot of physical training, and I don't think you could keep up while you're this small." Yukio knew he was small. He was constantly picked on at school for his glasses and his intelligence. _

_ "So you'll teach me until I can start school?" Shiro nodded and the boy beamed, petting the two tailed cat in his lap. _

"Does anyone not have a temptaint?" Shiro asked. A couple hands were raised and he nodded, pulling a vial from his jacket. He looked to Yukio. "Do you want to help me Yukio?" He gestured to the box of medicinal cremes and such. Yukio knew temptaints were _wounds_ inflicted by demons. His dad was asking him to heal these wounds once he created them. He stood up, his legs were weak as he made his way to his father. "If you don't have a temptaint please come forward." He picked up the vial and removed the lid, setting it upright and letting the foul smell leak out into the air of the room.

"It stinks." Tsubaki said, pulling his sleeve over his nose while he sat at his desk. Demons seeped through the walls and ceilings, seeming transparent like ghosts as they phased through the solid objects. The back of his mind was yelling at him to run, to get out, to flee like the child he was. In the past, he took to that instinct. His flight system always overthrew his fight instincts. He never let himself get to the rush of facing his fears. This was the first time he felt his veins burn with the life saving hormone. The first time he heard his heart beating in his ears. The first time he started strategizing how to face a problem instead of run from it. The first time his body flushed with heat and was prepared to launch itself at the danger. His eyes flicked between the christmas colored hobgoblins making their way into the room, his brain calculating the ones that were the biggest threat to him, the targets he would go for first. He didn't imagine how he'd attack them, he just knew if he knew how, he would. His normally trembling body was steady in the face of fear. The hobgoblins weren't very dangerous but he still felt a rush of pride knowing he had conquered one of the fears that tormented him when he was younger, fears that taunted him in the corners of his classroom and forced their way into his dreams. He'd been able to see them since he was born. He screamed as a baby seeing the monsters in the corners, the ones floating in the air outside, that swirled around the bullies in his school that liked to smash his glasses and throw his shoes over telephone wires. His gentle hands smoothed aloe cream across the burn of the first student, wrapping it tenderly in a bandage and wiping the wound clean. He already had several years of practice under his belt, he was already to the point where he could not only treat successfully but also with the minimum amount of pain. He was going to be a wonderful doctor one day. If he made it that far. Shiro had been worried since he found the child that he wouldn't make it. It wasn't because he was too weak. He was just afraid he would become a target for demons. He didn't know how aware Gehennians were of the spawn of Satan's birth, or even how interested they would be in the purely _human_ bloodline of their demon King.

"Nii-san!" Rin yelled.

"There's really no need to yell Rin," he said from the desk only a few feet away. Rin sat sprawled out on the dark hardwood floor, his homework lying around him either crumpled or ripped.

"I don't know how to do this!" He shrieked.

"Rin, why don't you take a break." Rin looked at him puzzled. "Go blow off some steam."

"Why? You don't think I can do this?!" The child was standing, his cracked knuckles pulled tight over his clenched fists, prepared to beat the hell out of his own brother.

"You have a lot of energy Rin, and sometimes you have to let it out before you can focus. So calm down," he said, his voice becoming stern as he took on the father figure for his younger brother.

"Hmph!" He turned and stomped out of the room. Lucifer smiled and shook his head, knowing he would come back and apologize. He was a good kid. He just needed a little help with the demon emotions. He was quick to anger. Demons were beings that lived a long time in childhood, a long time going purely on emotion and desire, and it took them much longer to mature. It made sense. Demons had much longer lifespans, therefore they would also have much longer childhoods. Demons were stronger. Physically and mentally. Humans were so weak. So fragile. So easily shattered.

Rin had gone to the back yard and he stopped, looking around he didn't know why he came this way. There was nothing to do this direction. They just had a bare green, mostly brown honestly, yard with a few old oak trees. He took off his shoes and approached the nearest tree, grasping a rough branch and pulling his limber body up to it, hiking his leg over the branch and heaving himself up to a sitting position. He looked down at the three foot drop and was excited. He scaled the tree farther up, his legs getting scratched as he maneuvered the uneven bark. The next time he looked down he was up higher than the house, he was over two stories in the air and he wasn't done climbing yet. It was exciting. Exhilarating. He laughed as he went higher, testing the shakier branches before putting all his weight on them. When he reached the last branch he was sure could support his weight he was over four stories up. He and his brother lived out in the country. He didn't really know why. His nii-san always just told him not to worry about it, and when he pressed he would assure the young child he would find out when he was older. There were a few houses he could spot off in the distance, but there were none nearby.

"Rin!" He spun around to the voice and his foot lost traction on the branch. He fell, his tiny hands gripping the branch he had fallen off of as he hung freely, the closest branch too far to reach. His handle creaked from the pressure of catching him and half snapped, giving in to the pressure. He took a hand off and reached for the branch to the right of him, trying to grasp a sturdier branch when the one he was holding snapped completely. He screamed as he fell, hitting a branch and flipping over it, heading to the ground headfirst. He felt his arms take the impact, an inhuman snapping and then it was dark. "Rin!" He heard echo in the darkness. He couldn't move, he could hear his name but he couldn't respond. He didn't feel anything, he was aware but he was gone.

"Your exwire authorization exam is coming up. As so, we will be holding mandatory boot camp this weekend to prepare you." Shiro said before dismissing class. Rai Ichimoku groaned next to Yukio. Yukio had no idea why that guy was here. He seemed to have zero interest in exorcism and he hated fighting. Of course, Yukio wasn't a big advocator of fighting either, but he was at least dedicated to the study of exorcism. Light Miyazaki grinned from his desk and Yukio shuddered. That brunette was freaking creepy. Yukio got up and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the strong grip and followed the white shirt up to the face of its owner.

"You gonna be able to handle physical combat there squirt?" He asked, smiling in his devilishly charming way.

"You bet."

"Don't break your glasses," Light said, walking past him and thumping him on the head from behind.

"Eh that guy's a dick." Rai said. "Don't worry about him." Yukio smiled.

Rin could see red. That's all he could see. He felt blankets wrapped around him and he could hear his brother talking in the next room. _Is he on the phone? _It sounded like he was having a conversation with himself. _Is this a dream?_

"Already training to be an exwire? My my that's forward." He paused for a moment. "The paladin? You've got to be joking." Rin slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that seeped in through the blinds next to the couch he was laying on. "Let me know about the exam. Goodbye Samael." He tsked as he pocketed the phone, shaking his blonde head. When he looked up at Rin his face was gentle, his gold eyes warm. "How you doing kiddo?" He asked Rin. Rin just stared blankly at him, trying to register the words he overhead and the question being asked.

"I'm good."

"That's a relief." Lucifer knew the fall from the tree wouldn't seriously hurt Rin. He had demonic heritage, fast healing abilities. It was likely that kind of fall wouldn't even kill a fragile little human, much less the son of Satan. "Your head hurt?" Rin shook his head. "Guess your powers healed you up already. Want some dinner?" Rin put his hand to his tummy, realizing it was complaining to him. He threw off the blanket and jumped up, running energetically into his domain.

Yukio handed the paper to his adopted father and sat back down. He was pretty sure Rai had christmas treed the entire exam, and Light had finished seconds before he had, sneering at him as he passed. He was a smug ass. Everyone knew it. But he was smart. He and Yukio were neck and neck, only Yukio was half of Light's age. Tsugumi adored him. He had great looks sure, but he had a rotten personality.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna drop out of all this." Rai sighed from beside Yukio.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I got offered a modeling job and if I get beat to hell in missions I'll get fired." Yukio put his hand on his cheek. What it must be like to worry about _ruining_ your looks, he thought. The constant bullying through grade school left the child already thinking his glasses and moles were negative feats.

"I'm taking these back to True Cross for Mephisto to evaluate. I'll be back shortly. Behave," Shiro's gaze lingered on Light for a moment before turning the key in the door and walking out.

"Where did you go?!" Rin yelled, snapping his little head around. _Your sense of smell is much better than a human, much more like a shark_ he had remembered his brother telling him. Rin beamed, ecstatic he could recall something Lucifer tried to teach him. He wasn't the best in school, he couldn't ever focus long enough and he hated sitting still. He wanted to play. To be active. To run around and stretch his muscles, not be confined in a desk that might as well have chains attached. Rin sniffed the air, at first not picking up anything. He took another deep wiff, focusing on only his sense of smell. _Iron._ It twinged and he could almost taste the bitter salt taste on his tongue. He opened his eyes, stalking over to the deck where his Nii-san had a grill covered by a tarp. He yanked the thick black fabric up and peered at the young child with a bleeding knee. "Found you!"

"Dang it Rin!" The kid said laughing. "I thought that was a really good hiding spot."

"You can't hide from me! Anyway you're it!" Rin pushed the kid gently and ran off, eager to find his next hiding spot.

"Why are you encouraging him to engage in human interaction brother?" Samael asked Lucifer.

"Because if father is truly going to rule this world, he must learn to understand the human side, or simply annihilate it. Since he could do that already, incinerate every living being, it is clearly his plan to rule rather than destroy. I've seen this child interact with both kinds and it's remarkable. You've noticed yourself with your brother I know you have."

"He gets along with Amaimon yes. But they are very similar in behavior so it's no surprise." Mephisto shrugged, his purple curl bobbing as he shook his had, waving off the insinuation of Lucifer.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Lucifer said, looking out the window as Rin continued to play with the human boy.

**Another chapter! Sorry it took awhile, I was trying to make it longer for you guys. Lemme know if you would prefer longer less frequent or shorter and more frequent or if you don't care whatever. Review love you guys hope you're enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Give them back," Yukio whined as the taller boy dangled his glasses above his head. _I'll be stronger soon. Just you wait_ Yukio thought.

"Fuck off." A child said calmly from behind the bickering duo.

"Okumura that language is not appropriate for school," the teacher scolded, taking the little boy's arm and pulling him away from the scene. He jerked his arm away and stalked over to the bully, his eyes level with the older kid's chest.

"Give me the damn glasses." The dark haired boy said evenly.

"Make me." The blue haired child clenched his fist.

"I hoped you would say that." His fist collided with the larger boy's jaw before he could flinch and the glasses tumbled free from his meaty grasp. The small knight in roughed up bandages caught them delicately and handed them back to Yukio before walking calmly over to the teacher and being escorted out of class. That was the last time Yukio saw him at school. The bully teased him that he'd been expelled for fighting at first, but when Yukio started physical training and his frail body became wiry and strong he was able to defend himself and those pathetic bullies didn't mess with him anymore. He had passed his exwire exam with ease, immediately taking lead of the group and organizing their forces, even throwing Rai into gear. Light was the only member of their class that did not pass. The teachers had stressed to them all the importance of teamwork, but at every turn Light tried to undermine the younger boy, diss his ideas and sabotage his plans. Though Mephisto may not look like much more than an expensively dressed clown he is quite adept at his job and saw Miyazaki's twisted intentions and punished him the way he knew would affect him worst: holding him back. Making him feel inferior for once.

"Rin I need to talk to you about something very important," Lucifer had said when he arrived home from school.

"What is it?"

"It's about your fight today."

"I don't regret it. That bully was just using his fat ass to scare a little kid."

"That's not what I needed to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

"It's about the boy you defended. Yukio."

"So. A demon interacting and living amongst humans. Remarkable. The only thing beyond that would be him mingling with exorcists!" Mephisto cackled at his outrageous idea, his teacup chattering against the porcelain plate as his long body shook with laughter.

"In due time brother." Mephisto choked, his laughter stopped short.

"You can't be serious." He said, his voice suddenly serene.

"Oh but I am. Plenty of people with demon blood have become exorcists."

"Yes blood not full on heritage!"

"You run a cram school and you're a direct descendent of Satan." Lucifer's eyes narrowed, not appreciating the negative response to his scheme. "Besides, you've seen his charm. He could win over even that stiff back brother of his."

"Would you like to place a wager on that?" Mephisto grinned.

"Hello class, this is Rin Okumura. He'll be joining us from now on." The teacher said. Rin scanned the room, his finger in his ear not looking like he gave a care in the world. A red eyed girl in the front row rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was just another one of _those_ types that would disrupt class and constantly cause problems with the teacher.


End file.
